Pogrzebana prawda
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Albus Dumbledore wysyła Severusa Snape'a po jedenastoletniego Harry'ego Pottera. W domu Dursleyów Severus znajdzie coś, czego nigdy się nie spodziewał. Ostrzeżenie: nic przyjemnego. Pod żadnym względem.


__

Dzisiaj przygotowałam dla Was małą dawkę traumy - pod każdym względem. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni.

_Masochistycznie czekam na gromy z jasnego nieba :-P._

_Nakago_

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Under Lies the truth is__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Snake D'Morte__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Pogrzebana prawda

* * *

Severus Snape był oburzony i wściekły: Dumbledore skontaktował się z nim przez kominek, aby go o coś poprosić. A tym czymś było ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko sprowadzenie do Hogwartu rozpaskudzonego Harry'ego Cholernego Jamesa Cholernego Pottera. Zupełnie jakby nie miał na głowie ważniejszych rzeczy, niż niańczenie Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Nietrudno więc zrozumieć, dlaczego Severus wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zabić pierwszą lepszą osobę, jaka stanęłaby mu na drodze.

Kiedy aportował się na Privet Drive, zmarszczył z niesmakiem nos. Wszystkie domy wyglądały dokładnie tak samo. Z ociąganiem podszedł do drzwi opatrzonych numerem cztery i zapukał. Chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły; stał w nich tłusty chłopiec, krągłością niemal mogący konkurować z piłką.

- Tak? - powiedział nieuprzejmym tonem.

- Przyszedłem po pana Harry'ego Pottera, więc wpuść mnie, chłopcze. - Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo, po czym spróbował prześlizgnąć się przez wąską szczelinę między dzieciakiem a framugą.

Chłopiec, którym był Dudley Dursley, momentalnie zatrzasnął drzwi, prawie przycinając Severusowi nos. Nie było to z jego strony zbyt mądre - Severus był czarodziejem i to rozzłoszczonym czarodziejem w dodatku, Dudley zaś nawet nie przekręcił klucza w zamku, tylko po prostu trzasnął drzwiami. Severus najzwyczajniej w świecie otworzył drzwi i wszedł. Ledwie znalazł się w środku, rzucił na dom zaklęcie, dzięki któremu nikt bez jego wiedzy nie mógł wyjść z budynku.

- Witaj, Petunio, dawnośmy się nie widzieli - zadrwił, wstępując do salonu. - Przyszedłem zaprowadzić twojego siostrzeńca Harry'ego do Hogwartu. Gdzie ten bachor, wciąż śpi?

Petunia i Vernon podskoczyli ze strachu na widok czarodzieja.

- WYNOCHA! - wrzasnął Vernon. - NIE ZNIOSĘ ŻADNEGO WIĘCEJ ŚWIRA W MOIM DOMU!

Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Mugolu - powiedział wolno i wyraźnie - jestem tu, aby zabrać bachora, znaczy twojego siostrzeńca Harry'ego Pottera. Gdzie on jest? - powtórzył, czując rosnące rozdrażnienie.

- Nie ma tu nikogo takiego - stwierdziła Petunia.

Cierpliwość Severusa wyczerpała się w jednym momencie. Sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę.

- Pokaż mi Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera - polecił.

Różdżka wskazała drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy. Severus zmarszczył brwi z konsternacją, podążył jednak w kierunku, w jakim prowadziła go magia: przez drzwi, w dół schodami, a potem do najbardziej oddalonego, najciemniejszego kąta. Tam się zatrzymał - różdżka pokazywała pusty kąt. Z początku Severus sądził, że Harry może ukrywa się w piwnicy czy coś w tym stylu, teraz jednak, widząc, że pomieszczenie jest puste, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy różdżka nie jest zepsuta. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie i zauważył, że nie celuje w ściany, lecz w podłogę. To go zmartwiło. Dlaczego różdżka miałaby wskazywać podłogę w piwnicy?

Gdzie był Harry?

Mugole powiedzieli, że nie wiedzą; a to niemożliwe.

W akcie czystej desperacji Severus zaczął przekopywać podłogę. Po zaledwie kilkudziesięciu centymetrach natrafił na coś małego, podobnego do kości. Podskoczył z cichym okrzykiem. Kiedy się opanował, odsłonił cały szkielet, bardzo mały, jakby należał do dziecka nie starszego niż pięć, sześć lat. Praktycznie wszystkie kości nosiły oznaki pęknięcia, przy czym część zdążyła się zaleczyć - jakkolwiek krzywo - inne zaś nie zrosły się wcale.

- Hej, psze pana, znalazł mnie pan - rozległ się cichy głos za plecami Severusa. - Dzięki, teraz będę mógł iść do mamy i taty.

Czarodziej odwrócił się. Za nim stał mały chłopiec ubrany w szmaty, którego zakrwawiona skóra przybrała różne odcienie czerni i fioletu. Twarz dziecka rozjaśniał jednak szeroki uśmiech szczęścia. I chociaż ciemne włosy posklejane były krwią, oczy malca lśniły jak szmaragdy.

- Kim jesteś? - spytał Severus drżącym głosem, obawiając się usłyszeć jedyne imię, jakie chłopiec mógł nosić.

- Jestem Świr. Kiedyś tu mieszkałem, ale potem mój wuj i kuzyn zbili mnie na śmierć w moje szóste urodziny i zakopali tutaj, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział - odparło dziecko radośnie.

Severus był tak wściekły na tych żałosnych mugoli, że z trudem powstrzymał się, aby nie iść na górę i ich nie zabić.

- Chłopczyku, nazywasz się, a raczej nazywałeś, Harry James Potter - rzekł Severus tak delikatnie, jak tylko zdołał.

Malec zachichotał.

- Wiem. Byłem tu zakopany tak długo, że mama i tata przyszli zobaczyć, czy u mnie wszystko w porządku. Powiedzieli mi wtedy, jak się nazywam - wyjawił Harry. - Dzięki raz jeszcze.

Z tymi słowami mały chłopiec, bohater czarodziejskiego świata, znikł na zawsze, a Severus został sam na sam z kościami dziecka, po które przybył.

* * *

Godzinę później Severus zjawił się w gabinecie dyrektora z torbą w ręce i ponurą miną.

- Albusie, sądzę, że popełniłeś wielki błąd, kiedy zostawiłeś Harry'ego u tych potworów - wysyczał wściekle.

- Niby dlaczego, mój chłopcze? - spytał Albus pogodnie.

- Ponieważ znalazłem go pogrzebanego w piwnicy, ponieważ jego kochany wujek i kuzyn pobili go na śmierć, kiedy miał cholerne sześć lat! - wrzasnął Severus. - Zostały po nim tylko kości!

Opróżnił torbę na biurko dyrektora; zawierała wszystkie kosteczki, które niegdyś były Harrym Jamesem Potterem.

Na ten widok Albus Dumbledore jakby jeszcze bardziej się postarzał.

- Och, Harry, tak mi przykro, nie miałem pojęcia. Powinienem był wiedzieć - szepnął. - Powinienem był być tam dla ciebie.

- Niech się pan nie martwi, teraz jestem w szczęśliwym miejscu z mamą i tatą - zachichotał Harry siedzący na blacie biurka i wesoło machający nogami.

* * *

Dla uhonorowania Harry'ego wzniesiony został kamienny pomnik, aby już nikt nigdy o nim nie zapomniał. Czasami można tam zobaczyć chichoczące dziecko, latające nad pomnikiem.

Severus Snape miał w zwyczaju zabierać wszystkich pierwszoklasistów do grobu Harry'ego i opowiadać im o chłopcu, który wybawił ich wszystkich od Czarnego Pana. Kiedy zaś Severus po wielu latach opuścił Hogwart na zawsze, opowiadanie tej historii przejął jego najlepszy przyjaciel i jednocześnie chrześniak wraz ze swoją żoną Luną oraz prawnukiem Severusa, trzecim Harrym.

A Dursleyowie zostali osądzeni przez świat, który nienawidzili, i skazani na dożywocie w Azkabanie; przynajmniej dorośli. Dudley odsiadywał wyrok w szkole, w której nauczył się nie bić i nie znęcać nad innymi dziećmi; wyrósł na dobrego człowieka, który adoptował sieroty.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
